Sailor Spryte
by sages-flame
Summary: Zari's Life Is About To Change... Forever


"Zari! Wake up!"  
  
"What is it Now Kaylen?!"  
  
"It's that weird cat again!"  
  
Zari groaned. She had seen the cat 19 times this week. But she had to admit, it was strange. Its coat was a weird swirled pattern of orange, yellow, brown, and red, and its paws were purple.  
  
"Where is it now?" Zari called down the hall from her bedroom.  
  
"In my window!" Her sister shrieked.  
  
Kaylen didn't know it, but she was lucky. She had only seen it 4 of the times Zarina had. Zari stretched and got up off her bed.  
  
"I'm coining, just chill for a minute," She called as she went down the huge hall. The mid-day sun played across the stained glass in the windows, hitting the wall, and flickering across Zari. Zari loved their temple. It was huge. Giza, Egypt, on the West Bank of the Nile, was a perfect spot for the children's *playhouse*. Their parents, two of the richest people in Egypt bought the temple for the girls to play in, sleep in, and throw parties in. Suddenly a snake slithered across Zari's path, making her jump  
  
"Po! Don't do that!" She scolded her timber rattlesnake, Polo; not expecting an apology, and letting him slither up her arm. He was named after the god of light, youth, beauty, and prophecy. But this time, she did get an apology  
  
Sorry, Zari Zari jumped, flinging Po across the hall.  
  
"Are you. Can you.?"Zari stuttered  
  
Ooouucccchhhh, that hurt!!!!..Yes.. I am talking to you Zari.Zari walks over to the snake, and poked him, almost trying to see if he was dead, suddenly afraid.  
  
"Sorry."Po moves around a bit  
  
It's ok, Zari backs away.  
  
"OK, I have a few questions.  
  
Shoot  
  
"Why can you talk to me?"  
  
No clue.. Yet  
  
"Yet? We'll get back to that one. Could you always talk to me, and I just realized it now?  
  
Yeah, I think.  
  
"Then why now?" I thin grin seemed to spread over Po's mouth.  
  
I can answer the last question nowPo says, and doesn't answer the Why now question  
  
"Ok, Why can you talk to me?"  
  
You are a sailor scout.   
  
"Oh! Like Sailor V?"  
  
Uh, sort of.  
  
"Cool!!!! Who am I? And again, why can you talk to me now.?" Po seems to roll his eyes  
  
Sailor SandSpryte. I am your guardian. All of the scouts will have one. Po. Flicks his tail over his mouth  
  
Ops.   
  
"There's more than me?" Zari asked  
  
Um.Zari. Po said, trying to change the subject. What about that cat..   
  
"What cat? Oh." Zari runs down the hull to her sisters room.  
  
"What took you?" Kaylen complained  
  
"A little snake gave me a surprise that could crush him."Zari replied.  
  
The snake and the cat stared at each other, and time seemed to stop. Zari was standing outside of a door, covered by an opaque, sand-colored curtain with a fearie on it, her arms crossed. Po slithers up to it curious. Exactly when both Po and Zari touched the door, a blinding light filled the hall. The two were sucked in, their eyes tightly shut. When they opened their eyes, they were in a triangle shaped room. It was very chilly inside, and Zari hugged herself to stay warm.  
  
"We must be under the Nile, Po."  
  
There was a podium on each of the points, and one in the middle. On each stand, except the middle, a lone, unlit candle stood. Zari carefully walked to the middle podium. On it was a pile of sand. Zari cautiously blew it away. Underneath, a broach, the size of a bottle cap, was covered in sand. Zari tried to blow the sand away, but to no prevail. She picked it up, and emptied some sand onto the floor, but not all of it could fall. The broach was covered in a thin layer of desert sand. She opened it, and a three- dimensional picture of the great pyramids rotated inside.  
  
"Is this.?" She asked Po  
  
Yes. This is the SandSpryte Broach.   
  
She held it in her hand, and out of no where, a sentence came bursting through her throat.  
  
"Desert Sand Spryte Power!"  
  
She watched as vines of sand crept up knee high boots that appeared on her feet. Her skirt turned into a rusty-sand color, and two large bows appeared on her chest, and the back of her waist. Each Bow was an orange/brown color.  
  
"I am Sailor SandSpryte, and all evil shall be destroyed!"  
  
At these words, the candle on the center podium burst into flames, signifying the birth of Sailor SandSpryte  
  
  
  
"Crash, Appear" a horse voice whispers in darkness. A girl, no older than 15 sat on a throne, in the middle of a diamond shaped room. A young man the age of 19 appeared before the throne, on his knee.  
  
"You called me you greatness?"  
  
"Yes. You have failed to destroy the inner and outer senshi, but I am willing to give you one last chance. If you fail, you will forever sleep in darkness.  
  
"Yes, your greatness" Crash says, and he slowly disappears  
  
1 End of Chapter 1 


End file.
